


Temporary Alignment

by Kurisuta



Category: Ben 10 Series, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Yamanaka Ino, Ben 10: Omniverse, F/M, Naruto crossover, Rook Blonko needs a hug, Yamanaka Ino-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Rook remembered Ino from the academy. Now he was settled with her as a temporary partner. And it was actually, kind of...nice.
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Yamanaka Ino





	Temporary Alignment

Rook met her in the Academy. Ino Yamanaka.

She had taken over his body and made him concede the fight. She was a remarkable woman.

Now she was his temporary partner while Ben was off saving the world or something. He hadn’t seen her in years.

“Been a while, Rook.” Ino smiled. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to use my jutsu on you while your driving. That’d be suicide. Still not using contractions?”

“That is the Revonnahgander way.” Rook said simply.

“Same old Rook.” Ino smiled fondly at him.

If Ben was here, he would make a girlfriend crack

Rook felt himself blush.

“We’ve got an alien theft at the mall.” Ino took his hand and gently turned the wheel.

He blushed harder.

“It...It is nice to work with you again.” Rook stammered.

“Back atcha, Rook.” Ino grinned.


End file.
